


I Can't Handle Change .

by CreameDeredere



Category: Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Death, Child Murder, Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Killing, LOTS OF TOUTURE, Lots of Murder, Mass Death, Murder, Other, Sadism, School Killing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stabbing, Torture, Work In Progress, mass killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreameDeredere/pseuds/CreameDeredere
Summary: Denny decides that if he can't have Robot. Nobody can.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, not super late, but late enough to be tired. Socks was laying on the floor in front of Cubey who was playing video games on a small console. Other children surrounded them talking and starting to empty their bags. Socks stared at the door waiting for Mitch and Robot to arrive. He'd only been to one or two lock inns in the past, but this one wasn't at a school, making it different. It was still hosted by the school of course. But it was being held at church school much larger than any school he'd ever seen. It was like two high schools and a church mashed into one.  
Mrs. Raincoat held open the door as cars and busses lead small groups of children into the building, Robot and Mitched arrived together. They where talking about who knows what, but stopped before walking up to Socks and Cubey. Socks sat up and Cubey turned his attention away from his game and started talking to Mitch.  
"Hey Robot," socks greeted.  
"Hello Socks-Unit, how are you?"  
"Heh, I'm fine! This is gonna be awesome,"  
Robot smiled and Mrs. Raincoat closed the door.  
"Alright, everyone in that room over there, you guys can go into the gym, there's a kitchen with food, and later we can play some games in the classrooms. But until then, stay in those three areas and those areas only! Have fun everyone!" Mrs. Raincoat said sitting in a chair next to the restrooms. Socks stood awkwardly next to Robot.  
"What'd ya wanna do first?" Socks asked.  
Robot thought for a moment, "We could go into the gym? If you want to of course."  
Socks nodded, "Sure, why not!" he replied with a smile.  
They made their way into the gym, there was about maybe fifteen to twenty students in there. There was basic gym stuff lying around, well mostly, some things where still hung up and in baskets. Robot gestured at a corner of girls chatting in a corner, not basic girls, but the more geeky kids. They where being a bit loud, but one of the girls instead had a small gameboy, she looked happy still.  
"You wanna talk with them?" Socks asked.  
"Sure, why not, Human interaction helps with my status, and plus they could be very polite people!" Robot replied.  
"Socks nodded as they trotted toward the clique. The girl with the Gameboy instantly noticed them. She looked up, "Hi!" she waved.  
"Hello!" Robot replied, Socks gave her a small wave. "What'ya guys doin' over here?" Socks asked.  
"Well we where drawing, but we felt like taking a break," she said. The girl then paused. Her face lit up, "We where gonna ask if we could play murderer in the classrooms later! You wanna ask with us! The more the better, the teachers'll listen if there's more of us!" she asked.  
"Sure why not!" Socks and Robot replied in unison, before looking at each other and letting out a small childish snicker.  
"Wait, what's murder?" Socks asked.   
"Oh! It's where someone picks a murderer and everyone has to hide, then the murderer has to tag everyone they can before the time runs out!" She Replied.  
"That's sounds fun," socks said.  
"Come on, let's go!" she said cheerfully as the group stood and headed back into the mediums sized waiting room like area.  
Robot greeted Mrs. Raincoat, "Excuse me mam', but we were wondering if we could reqest a certin game to play in the classrooms later,"  
"I'm all ears," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"We were wondering if we could play a game called 'murder' in the classroom part of the building," Socks told the teacher as Robot stood behind him sort of dazed off.

"Oh!" Ms. Raincoat made a face of acknowledgement, "That game, that one's a classic!" She said standing up. "I'll get the classroom ready and turn off all the light, we'll play in an hour or so." she said, "Thank you for the request boys!"

Robot looked at Socks cheerfully Socks smiled at him a bit flushed to his expression.

"Should we go tell them she said yes?" He asked Robot.

Robot pondered for a moment, "How about ... we don't. It'll surprise them." He replied, "I've learned that when humans are 'surprised' it adds to the fun and causes them to enjoy the situation more than they normally would." He explained.

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose that is true," Socks said taking in the robots words.

They headed to a secluded corner in the living room like area, Socks pulled out a pencil and paper from his bag. The two would draw random scribbles on the pages and then take turns turning the scribbles into images. He wasn't sure why, but Robot  _really_ liked that game. Specifically when he would do so with Socks.

Not longer than maybe 25 minutes an entercom explained the game they would be playing, murderer, where it would be played, and where to gather. Robot, Socks, and few other where already in said room. And the children lined up and pulled a paper out of a hat, whoever had the paper with the dot on it was the murderer. Little did they know, the boy who recived the dot had other plans in mind. More litteral ones.

They opened the doors to the classrooms and the children swarmed to get inside, and find somewhere to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES BLOOD, SELF HARM, GAYNESS, AND TORTURE!!!  
> Just a warning!

The two boys hid under chairs in the back of a room filled with them. Screams were heard coming from other floors, and Socks was starting to sweat. Socks looked at Robot, "Why where they screaming? They're not supposed to scream," Socks whispered. Robot shrugged.  
"Sock's I believe you are overheating, you should remove your outer garment," Robot said in a quiet tone.  
"M.... My coat?" he whispered nervously, "I-I can't take it off," he said his voice cracking more than before, looking away from Robot now.  
"Why not?" Robot asked, "It doesn't seem to be-" Robot was cut off by Socks placing his hand over Robot's mouth. He knew that wouldn't stop the sound, but he also knew that Robot knew what doing that ment. So he stopped talking. The action was followed by footsteps. Slow, loud, and jagged ones. As if whoever was walking was having trouble doing so, like they where dragging their feet. Or looking for someone to act upon. The footsteps stopped, in front of the entrance of the room they were in.  
"Helloooooooo theeerreeeeee~" Someone called out starting to enter the room and kick over the chairs.  
"I heard talking, there's no hiding now. This is no normal game with ME as the chosen one."  
It was Denny Yogman. And he had a used knife in his left hand.  
Socks couldn't see it, but Robot could. His eyes could see through the dark, but Socks knew what was going on after he saw the look on Robot's face. He covered his and could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, a loud noise of objects falling came from not far down the hall.   
"MITCH YOU IDIOT!" They heard Cubey yell as Denny staggered his way to the room. Socks' tears where falling now, rolling down his face from his widened terrified eyes. His heart slowed, then spend up once again. He gasped, realizing that his other two very best, if not only, friends where next. And there was nothing he could do. He wanted to yell out, warn them, SOMETHING. But he couldn't Robot squeezed Socks' human hand as black liquid poured from his eyes as well. Socks removed his jacket and handed it to Robot to wipe his eyes. Robot glanced at Socks' arms. They weren't... Blank, like human skin was. Instead they where lined with red and pink lines scraped in all directions. Some darker than others. Robot looked down at them, then back up at Socks' who didn't even think when he'd removed his coat.  
He covered his wrist.   
"Socks?" Robot said in a quiet monotone voice. "W.. What did you do?" he asked in the same pitch and tone.  
Socks quietly face palmed. "Ignore it please Robot, if we make it out I... I..." Socks stared dead into Robot's eyes. A small strand of blood leaked from his mouth as his face went down to the floor with a thump. Blood leaked from under him. Above the now blood drenched boy was Denny, he pulled the knife out of Socks causing him to tense a bit as he made a noise of distress.  
"You should've told your boyfriend here that he should talk a little quieter," he murmured as his clearly insane bloody face stared down at Robot.  
"B-Boyfriend- Why did you do that! WHY DID YOU STAB HIM?!" Robot shrieked.  
"Oh you know, reasons. And considering you're the only one left. And well, you can't stab a robot. I'm going to torture him until you shut yourself down." Denny said calmly, too calmly. It was to the point where it was scary. Robot started to cry, hard. "Suit yourself!" He said as he pulled a small bottle from his pocket, it looked like eye drops but read 'LIY' on the label. He poured it over Socks' open wound. Socks was screaming now. It was loud Robot trembled he looked at Socks eyes filled with tears as they started to turn red. His ears, nose, eyes, and mouth all leaked with blood. His voice now sounded congested, he was dying. And Robot didn't know what to do.  
"Stop..."  
Socks screams became louder as Denny continued to stab him.  
"Stop!"  
Denny shoved his hand in one of the open stab wounds as he ripped his skin.  
"I SAID STOP IT!" Robot yelled as he grabbed Denny's arm. Robot opened the large compartment on his stomach area and sighed.  
Socks was crying heavily. "R-Robot no..." Socks said as his the sound of him crying caused his words to sound gentle and frail. He wanted to stop him, hug him. Or just say goodbye. But he couldn't move, he could no longer talk, and his sight was fading. Robot looked at Denny then down at Socks.  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly as his tears seemed to also take over. He ripped out the heart shaped item inside of his, and he shut down. His face turned to grey. And Denny left the building to the sound of Socks' loud horrid cries. He took a mask from a wall and grabbed a hoodie from a nearby coat hanger. He put on the hood and left.   
Socks' cries where quiet now. He looked at Robot.   
"What now buddy?" he asked the unresponsive corpse.  
He paused and smiled. "Good idea." Socks drug himself out from under the chair and took a few moments trying to get up. He pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket and stabbed them into his stomach. He wasn't dying any faster. He pulled them out and continued to stab himself as his smile slowly turned into more of a demonic frown. Until he couldn't take it, it wasn't working. His took the knife Denny left to the pressure point on his head. And that was it.

-

After a whole day of all students and staff being missing. Worried parents and news reporters found their answer. And Denny Yogman was found and arrested. The whole thing was placed down as a mass murder. And Denny was sentenced to death. Parents and townsfolk were left heart broken, as to never be the same. EVER again.


End file.
